Akatsuki The Hero!
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Karena semakin banyaknya kejahatan yang terjadi, Hokage pun memerintahkan Shizune untuk mengumpulkan sekelompok orang yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata untuk membasmi kejahatan. Penasaran? Don t forget to RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi setelah baca komik jadul mengenai pahlawan. Cerita gaje yang langsung ditulis ketika mendapat ilham. Aya Harukawa`s fic.

**Disclaimer:**

Om Masashi Kishimoto *sok akrab*

**Genre:**

Humor/Friendship

**Rated:**

T

**Warning **: Gaje, OOC sangat sepertinya, typo, dan kesalahan yang luput dari editan Aya.

.

Keterangan:

Deidara, Suigetsu, Kabuto, dan lainnya 15 tahun.

Kiba & Shino 18 tahun.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki The Hero!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Sial. Semakin lama kejahatan semakin meningkat!" kata Tsunade frustasi saat melihat daftar panjang keluhan dari masyarakat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Shizune was-was.

"Cepat temukan temukan pahlawan yang dapat membrantas mereka semua!" kata Tsunade.

"Baik!" jawab Shizune dan langsung keluar kantor Hokage untuk membahas tentang hal ini dengan yang lainnya.

Yang terbayang di kepala Tsunade adalah sekumpulan tentara yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata.

Yang terbayang di kepala Shizune adalah sekumpulan anak-anak hebat. Dia terlalu banyak menonton film sepertinya.

_Well, _sepertinya dalam memberi perintah kita harus lebih detail.

.

**Chapter 1 : Recruit for Deidara**

**.**

"Ayo terus Deidara! Ayo!" orang-orang pada rame menyoraki Deidara yang sedang ikut lomba.

"Ribut banget sih? Gak tau apa, kalau lomba begini butuh ketenangan?" gerutu Kabuto sebal.

Habisnya, orang-orang itu sepertinya butuh otak tambahan atau malah ketika pembagian otak mereka tidak datang? Makanya jadi bego kayak gitu. Masa lomba membentuk tanah liat kayak gini malah menyorak sih? Bikin konsentrasi pecah aja.

"Ayo, Kabuto~chan!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu yang dandanannya terlalu tebal.

Kabuto menoleh dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bibir kanannya naik 3 cm dan mata kirinya memicing. Sebenarnya Kabuto mau bikin pose muka keren. Apa daya mukanya gak mendukung langit pun mendung. Bisa bayangin gak? Kalo gak bisa jangan dipaksain. Haha..

"Itu enyak kamu, un?" tanya Deidara yang posisinya berada di sebelah Kabuto.

"Bukan!"

Deidara menoleh kaget, "Masa sih?"

"Itu bukan enyakku. Tapi bapakku!"

"Hiiiee!" Deidara teriak lebay yang langsung dihadiahi upil dari Kabuto.

"Awas lo kalau berani ngejek bapakku!" ancam Kabuto.

Deidara cengo. Dia langsung ngeliatin muka bapaknya Kabuto alias Orochimaru yang udah ganti nama dengan Orochiwati Nan Cantik Seperti Bunga Mawar di Pagi Hari.

Deidara lmelirik secara bergantian Kabuto dengan bapaknya. Kabuto. Bapaknya. Kabuto. Bapaknya. Kabuto. Bapaknya. Kabuto? Deidara langsung merasa perutnya mules.

_Duh, gara-gara liat bapaknya Kabuto perut gue mules, un! Memangnya bapak Kabuto pakai apaan sih dimukanya, sampe bikin perut gue mules, un?_ tanya Deidara dalam hati dengan bahasa _gue-elo_nya.

Dengan semangat `45 Deidara tetap membentuk tanah liat miliknya. Rata-rata peserta lain membuat guci. Itu yang paling sering orang buat kalau dari tanah liat kan? Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Karena dia sekarang sedang membuat tanah liat berbentuk dirinya yang sedang menaiki burung raksasa.

_Pruuueett_

Sebuah suara halus nan menjijikkan terdengar. Sontak semua peserta menoleh kepada Deidara. Cowok berumur 15 tahun itu nyengir-nyengir gaje ketika orang disekelilingnya menutup hidung mereka. Ternyata dia baru saja mengeluarkan gas beracun miliknya yang super bau.

_Waduh, perut gue makin mules nih, un!_ teriak Deidara dalam hati.

"Jorok amat sih lo," ujar Suigetsu yang duduk di depannya dengan guci tanah liat yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip toilet duduk.

_Waduh, kenapa si Suigetsu malah ngebentuk toilet sih, un! Makin mules, un! _erang Deidara dalam hati.

Suigetsu bengong saat mendapati Deidara sedang melototi guci yang sebenarnya mirip toilet miliknya dengan muka horor.

"Dei, lo kenapa sih?" tanya Suigetsu.

Suigetsu ini anak gahol alias anak gaul, jadi gaya bicaranya _gue-elo_. Sekedar info tambahan yang tidak penting.

"A-ano, un! Kamar mandi!"

Deidara lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Karena lari dengan terburu-buru, ia pun tidak melihat orang yang berada di depannya hingga cowok berambut pirang itupun menabraknya dengan keras.

"Aduh, un!" Deidara jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang memegang perut dan wajah yang semakin memutih. Padahal sebentar lagi dia akan masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Oh, maafkan saya," kata laki-laki berkacamata hitam yang ditabrak Dei.

"Harusnya saya yang meminta maaf, un!" kata Deidara dengan sedikit sesal dan berharap orang itu cepat-cepat menyingkir. Isi perutnya berteriak minta dikeluarkan. Sementara para toilet dihadapannya sedang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Permisi, un!" kata Deidara cepat. Perutnya terasa sangat mulas.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar," kata laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu sambil menarik lengan Deidara, "Saya ini bukanlah orang jahat atau orang yang mencurigakan. Nama saya Shino."

Deidara dan kali-laki yang dipanggil Shino itu saling bertatapan.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat sekali.

Hingga Deidara dapat merasakan napas Shino di wajahnya. Ah, tapi sayangnya ini bukan cerita percintaan. Sayang sekali. Jadi bukan kalimat romantis yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan saat bulan puasa seperti ini? Dasar Shino mesum!" teriak seorang lelaki bertato segitiga di pipinya yang baru saja keluar toilet.

"Aku tidak mesum, un!" teriak Deidara.

"Yang kubilang Shino. Bukan kau! Apa kau bernama Shino juga?"

"Bukan, un!"

Kiba menoleh pada Shino yang -walaupun tadi ketahuan akan berbuat mesum- masih memasang wajah datar.

"Kau ini, jangan berbuat mesum sembarangan!" teriak Kiba.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," balas Shino datar.

"Hei, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau yang tadi kalian lakukan adalah hal yang tak patut dilakukan! Apalagi ketika bulan puasa seperti ini!"

"Berburuk sangka juga termasuk tindakan tidak terpuji. Kau tahu? Apalagi kalau dilakukan di bulan puasa seperti ini," kata Shino sambil mengembalikan kata-kata Kiba.

JLEB! Rasanya sebuah panah kecil menancap di kepala Kiba. Hingga ia hanya bisa mematung saja.

"Bolehkan aku pergi, un?" tanya Deidara yang semakin mulas. Apalagi melihat perdebatan tidak keren dari dua orang dihadapannya.

"Oh, tidak bisa," kata Shino mendadak berubah jadi Sule.

"Tapi ini sangat mendesak, un!"

"Sebentar saja. Kami ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Kami ini bukanlah orang jahat ataupun orang yang mencurigakan," kata Shino sambil berbisik ke telinga Deidara.

"Tapi, wajahmu itu mencurigakan, un!" kata Deidara setelah mengamati wajah Shino dari jarak yang amat sangat dekat. Jarak anatara wajah mereka hanya tinggal 1 cm saja.

Kiba menatap Shino dan Deidara yang seperti sedang melakukan hal mesum. Namun dia diam saja, karena tidak mau dianggap berburuk sangka. Dia kan tidak mau menambah dosa. Apalagi ini bulan puasa.

"KYAA! Ada yang homo!" teriak seorang berambut _pink_ yang baru saja lewat di depan mereka. Gadis itu segera berlari dengan wajah ketakutan.

Kiba melotot. Shino dan Deidara membeku ditempat. Untungnya tempat itu lumayan sepi.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?" tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah kemenangan.

"Tolong minggir, un!" teriak Deidara. Ia butuh toilet.

"Tunggu dulu. Kami ini," kata-kata Shino terpotong oleh teriakan keras dari Deidara yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Iya aku tahu, un! Kalian bukan orang jahat atau mencurigakan! Cepat katakan ada apa?"

"Bukan. Kami adalah bawahan hokage yang disuruh untuk mengumpulkan pahlawan," kata Shino.

"Cepat, un!"

Kiba memukul kepala rekannya dengan keras karena terlalu banyak mengulur waktu. "Begini, Pirang. Apa kau mau menjadi penyelamat dunia?"

"Penyelamat dunia? Kau mau membuat ajaran sesat, un?"

"Bukaaaaan. Bukan seperti itu. Ini lebih seperti pahlawan. Apa kau mau jadi pahlawan? Orang yang dielu-elukan oleh seluruh dunia. Apa kau mau?" tanya Kiba.

Dikepala Deidara langsung tergambar sebuah wajah. Justin Bieber. Orang yang dielu-elukan oleh seluruh dunia. Terutama para wanita. Seakan lupa dengan mulesnya, Deidara memasang tampang berbinar. Ia memegang tangan Kiba dengan semangat seakan setuju dengan perkataan Kiba. Padahal Kiba belum mengatakan maksudnya.

"KYAAA! Homo!" teriak gadis berambut _pink_ yang tadi memergoki Shino dan Deidara. Entah kenapa gadis itu mondar-mandir di depan toilet.

Refleks, Kiba dan Deidara langsung melepas pegangan tangan mereka. Bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

"Aku normal tahu!"

"Aku normal, un!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Namun, gadis tadi ternyata sudah menghilang. Teriakan mereka menjadi sia-sia.

"Begini, siapa namamu?" tanya Shino yang bingung memanggil Deidara.

"Deidara, un!"

"Ya, Deidara. Jika kau tertarik. Datanglah ke alamat ini pada Minggu depan. Kami akan mengadakan audisi untuk menentukan siapa yang benar-benar berminat dan sanggup untuk menjadi pahlawan," ujar Shino tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Deidara yang sudah mulai berubah.

Hidung Kiba bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengusik hidungnya.

"Hei, Shino. Kau mencium sesuatu yang busuk tidak?"

Shino mengangguk horor, sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui bau apa itu.

"A-ano, un," kata Deidara dengan wajah pucat pasi persis seperti habis melihat hantu.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Deidara. Sedetik kemudian wajah mereka ikut-ikutan pucat pasi.

"Se-sepertinya isi pe-perutku sudah," Deidara tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Karena tanpa perlu Deidara jelaskan dua orang dihadapannya sudah mengerti. Dia terlalu terpesona dengan kata-kata pahlawan tadi dan tidak menyadari bahwa sebagian isi perutnya sudah keluar dengan paksa hingga membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Mereka bertiga terdiam di tempat. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Sial, un! Aku BAB di celana, un!_

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun kita semua tahu siapa yang sedang berteriak di dalam hatinya.

**To be continue**

**Owari**

"Hei, Sakura. Kau ini dari tadi pucat sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura kembali dari toilet.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura masih dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Hn. Ya, sudah," ujar Sasuke pendek.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura hingga membuat pacarnya itu menoleh.

"Apa? Perutmu masih sakit? Lain kali jangan makan makanan yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan itu."

"Hn… Jadi apa? Kau masih ingin lihat lomba membentuk tanah liat itu? Lupakan saja. Sepertinya sudah selesai. Juara satunya berhasil membuat orang yang sedang berdiri diatas burung raksasa. Tetapi anehnya dia malah menghilang sampai akhir lomba," kata Sasuke yang tumben mau ngomong panjang lebar.

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke tadi ketika mau ke toilet dan keluar toilet aku melihat maho*," ujar Sakura pelan yang masih kaget mendapati pemandangan tidak biasa.

"Apa? Macho?" tanya Sasuke yang kumat budeknya. Mungkin sudah 3 tahun tidak sempat korek kuping.

Keheningan terjadi diantara sepasang kekasih itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Fyuh. Mohon reviewnya ya.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih sudah memberi support alias ripiu terhadap cerita ini. *meluk semuanya*

Semoga kali ini juga terhibur. #banyak omong nih!

Langsung mulai aja!

**Disclaimer:**

Paman Masashi Kishimoto #dicubit

**Genre:**

Humor/Friendship

**Rated:**

T

**Warning **: Gaje, OOC sangat sepertinya, typo, dan kesalahan yang luput dari editan Aya.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki The Hero!<strong>

Hari saat audisi..

"Aku pergi dulu, un!" teriak Deidara yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi audisi jadi pahlawan.

"Kakak mau kemana?" teriak Ino.

"Ada deh, un!"

"Ikut," kata Ino, namun Deidara sudah menghilang bagai angin. "Eh, kakak kemana? Kakak! Kak!"

Sementara Ino teriak-teriak tak jelas di depan rumahnya. Deidara bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dekat rumahnya. Sejak dulu adik kembarnya itu selalu saja mengekornya. Deidara berdecak sebal ketika tangisan terdengar.

_Dasar anak manja!_ Teriak Deidara dalam hati.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat adikmu menangis, Yamanaka," kata seorang laki-alki berambut merah yang sedang bermain boneka di bawah pohon.

Deidara hanya memonyongkan mulutnya. Lolos dari Ino malah kepergok sama Sasori, ah Danna maksudnya. Padahal ia ingin pergi tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, un!" kata Deidara sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasori.

.

**Chapter 2 : Audition**

**.  
><strong>

Deidara berulang kali menatap tempat audisinya dan kartu yang diberikan oleh Shino. Mana tahu dia salah baca. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada kesalahan pada alamat itu. Tempat itu memang tempat audisinya.

Deidara menatap ngeri. Ini lebih mirip seperti kandang sapi daripada tempat audisi.

"Kau mau apa ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Deidara berbalik menatap Sasori horor.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, un?"

Sasori menatap Deidara datar. Tidak peduli pada pertanyaan Deidara barusan.

"Ah! Kalian mau ikut audisi ya?" seorang gadis muncul sambil menggendong babi mungil, "Ayo masuk!"

Gadis itu dengan paksa menyeret kedua pemuda yang sedang kebingungan. Tidak. Mungkin hanya Sasori yang kebingungan sedangkan Deidara mulai berpikir bahwa ia mulai menyesali kedatangannya ke tempat ini.

"Hah! Kau kan yang," kata-kata Kiba terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Deidara.

"Kalau kau berani menceritakannya, un.. Kau akan mati, un!" ancam Deidara dengan sangar.

Suasana hening sesaat. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi angin yang terjepit dan angin yang berisik.

Begini bunyinya : _Duuuttt_ dan _groookk..grook.._

Bukan. Itu bukan bunyi kentut Deidara seperti di cerita awal. Itu bunyi yang berasal dari sebuah juri audisi, maksudnya seorang juri audisi, yang bernama Jiraiya. Kalian mengenalnya sebagai pertapa genit. Dan suara yang satu lagi juga berasal darinya. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia sedang tertidur sambil ngorok dan juga kentut. Sungguh tidak sopan sekali. Tapi apa daya, orang tidur mana sadar, kan?

"Hei, Pertapa genit. Bangun," seorang juri berambut kuning mencoba membangunkan Jiraiya.

"Hei, Naruto. Bukan begitu caranya," kata seorang lelaki berjanggut.

"Jadi caranya bagaimana, Asuma-_sensei?_"

Lelaki berjanggut yang dipanggil Asuma itu tersenyum seram sambil berkata, "Seperti ini."

_Nyessss_

Asuma mematikan rokonya di lengan Jiraiya. Sontak lelaki tua berambut putih terbangun dan langsung menyumpah-nyumpah keduanya.

"Uggyyaaaaaa… Panas! Panas! Hei, Asuma! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku! Grrrr," Jiraiya menggeram galak.

Naruto mencoba menjadi penengah sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diingankan. Misalnya Jiraiya memakan Asuma. Hanya misalnya, Jiraiya kan bukan seorang kanibal.

"Kalian siapa, un?" tanya Deidara sambi tetap membekap mulut Kiba yang mulai kehabisan napas karenanya.

Secara serentak mereka bertiga menatap Deidara dan Sasori. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau ada yang bilang begitu," Naruto meloncat kekanan sambil berpose.

"Maka jawabannya adalah," kini Asume yang meloncat kesamping kiri Naruto dengan sebuah pose aneh.

"Kami adalah para juri tiga generasi. Ti-Ger!" Jiraiya meloncat kedepan sambil membuka mulutnya untuk bergaya harimau.

Deidara dan Sasori cengo. Seakan-akan mereka baru menonton film Matrix dimana tokoh utama sedang goyang dangdut.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Jiraiya masih dalam pose harimau-nya.

"Deidara, un."

"Sasori."

"Kalian lulus!" kata Jiraiya sambil memberi selamat pada mereka berdua.

Deidara dan Sasori kembali cengo. Kali lebih hebat, seakan-akan tokoh utama film Matrix sedang encok karena kebanyakan goyang dangdut. Kiba masih pingsan. Untunglah dia tidak melihat adegan aneh ini.

_Hah? Audisi apa ini, un? Lebih baik cepat pulang saja, un. Orang-orang ini sepertinya menderita gila akut, un! _Batin Deidara dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sasori masih cengo. Lulus apa? Dia saja tidak pernah ikut apapun. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba lulus? Apa ini semacam reality show? Sasori celingak-celinguk. Mana tahu ada kamera tersembunyi.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah lulus. Kalian harus tinggal di asrama. Semuanya gratis. GRA-TIS," kata Jiraiya sambil menekan kata GRATIS.

"Kalian kira aku Kakuzu, un!" ujar Deidara lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Jiraiya jatuh pingsan karena panci yang dilemparkan oleh Deidara sebelum dia pergi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Benarkah tinggal disana gratis?" tanya Sasori kepada Naruto yang dihadiahi anggukan.

Deidara menatap cengo kepada Sasori. Habis ngapain si Sasori pecinta boneka berubah mencintai gratis? Demi Dewa Jashin yang sedang jungkir balik dan demi tanah liat yang masih berwarna coklat, tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Deidara bahwa Sasori akan berubah haluan menjadi pecinta gratisan.

"Aku mau!" teriak Sasori senang dan menerima peta menuju asrama dari Naruto.

Bibir Deidara terangkat kekiri sebelah dan matanya merem-melek-merem-melek, tanda bahwa dia sedang bingung berat. Lebih berat dari Ino yang habis makan sepuluh mangkok. Ah, intinya Deidara itu sedang bingung sekali. Itu saja.

"Kau ini kenapa, un!" tanya (baca: teriak) Deidara kepada Sasori.

"Karena," Sasori menggantung kalimatnya, "Aku bukan pi-el-ei-way-bi-o-way-bi-o-way."

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis lurus saat mendengar Sasori melanjutkan bicaranya dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut merah itu berjoget.

"Apa hubungannya gratis sama pi-el-ei-way-bi-o-way-bi-o-way?" tanya Kiba yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Pi-el-ei.. Apa?" tanya Naruto cengo.

"Pi-el-ei-way-bi-o-way-bi-o-way," ujar Asuma semangat.

"Pi-el-ei-way.. Apa?" ulang Naruto masih mencoba mengeja.

"Maksudnya Pi-ai-i, Naruto. PIE!" kata Jiraiya gak nyambung yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Bukan! Tapi Pi-el-ei.. Arrggghh," Asuma tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena sebuah meja melayang kewajahnya. Entah darimana.

Deidara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu menatap Sasori yang masih berjoget pi-el-ei bla bla dengan serius. "Jadi apa maksud gratis dengan pi-el-ei bla bla itu, un?"

Lidahnya sudah keseleo saat mencoba mengeja PLAYBOY tadi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memakai embel-embel bla bla dibelakangnya.

"Fufufu," Sasori tersenyum misterius lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Mencoba mencari dimana letak asramanya.

Kiba dan Deidara saling tatap-tatapan. Bukan dalam artian romantis tentunya.

"Aku yakin, un! Otaknya pasti ketukar sama bonekanya, un!"

Kiba menatapnya ngeri. Ternyata lelaki berambut merah itu bisa tukaran otak sama boneka. Itu kalau boneka punya otak.

"Deidara," panggil Kiba.

Deidara menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kalian akan menjadi pahlawan yang mengagumkan nanti! Hahahahaha!" puji Kiba saat menyadari kekuatan Sasori yang bisa menukar otak. Itu menurutnya.

"Hah?" Deidara cengo. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menerima akan tinggal di asrama itu.

"Hahahahahaha," terdengar tawa lain dari bocah berambut pirang.

"Hahahahahaha," kali ini dari lelaki berjanggut yang habis kena lempar meja oleh Deidara.

"Hahahahahaha," sesosok orang tua berambut putih panjang ikut tertawa walau ia tidak yakin buat apa ia tertawa.

Deidara menelan ludahnya lalu, "Hahahahaha."

Ia pun ikut tertawa karena 4 orang yang mengelilinginya menampakkan raut wajah seram. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah diseret menuju asrama. Asrama yang nantinya akan menampung pahlawan super hebat bernama Akatsuki.

Maju terus Akatsuki. Kami mendukungmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik Krik

.

.

.

Deidara membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Melainkan tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya. Saat ia keluar untuk memastikan keadaan, ia melihat Sasori sedang menukar otak Kiba dan Jiraiya. Entah matanya yang salah lihat atau itu memang kenyataannya. Deidara merinding disko.

ZZTT

Listrik mendadak padam. Dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan gaje nan nyaring.

"KYYYAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>To be continue<p>

**A/N : **Ah, sepertinya sense humor Aya sedang jalan-jalan di padang pasir, jadi gaje kayak gini DX. Oya, tenang aja. Adegan tukar-menukar otak itu bukan adegan berbahaya kok. Cuma ngebelah kepala doang *bohong*. Maksudnya Sasori itu hanya sedang bermain boneka yang mirip dengan Jiraiya dan Kiba (menghindari imajinasi yang mungkin agak melenceng #maksud LO?) Nanti di chapter berikutnya akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut.

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca kalau gak malas kasi ripiu ya apa aja boyee..


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic gaje dari Aya. Semoga menghibur..

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:**

Humor/Friendship

**Rated:**

T

**Warning **: Gaje, OOC sangat sepertinya, typo, dan kesalahan yang luput dari editan Aya. Sedikit masalah aneh terjadi di dalam chapter ini, mohon kuatkan iman anda! #digetok.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki The Hero!<strong>

_Deidara membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Melainkan tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya. Saat ia keluar untuk memastikan keadaan, ia melihat Sasori sedang menukar otak Kiba dan Jiraiya. Entah matanya yang salah lihat atau itu memang kenyataannya. Deidara merinding disko._

_ZZTT_

_Listrik mendadak padam. Dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan gaje nan nyaring._

"_KYYYAAAAAA!"_

**Chapter 3 : Itachi`s Mouth and Underwear Accident **

.

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Deidara dan Sasori melompat dan langsung berpelukan ketakutan.

"Se-serem banget teriakannya, un! I-itu bu-bukan han-hantu kan, un?"

"Bu-bukan kayaknya," jawab Sasori yang ikutan gagok.

"A-apa itu teriakan para korban yang habis ditukar otaknya, un?"

"A-aku cu-cuma nu-nukar o-otak bo-boneka!" kata Sasori yang gagoknya semakin parah.

"Ja-jadi itu teriakan siapa, un?"

"Em-i-en-i-ki-i-ti-i-heich-i!" kata Sasori.

"Danna, un. Entah itu hobi baru atau memang kau tidak bisa bicara tanpa mengeja, un."

Sasori mencubit lengan Deidara. Hingga cowok pirang berambut panjang itu harus berteriak kesakitan.

"Itu tadi kubilang, MENEKETEHE!" jerit Sasori.

Sebetulnya Deidara ingin membalas perkataan Sasori. Tetapi kemudian lampu mulai menyala dan Deidara akan rencananya membalas perbuatan Sasori.

"KYYYAAAAAA!"

Kembali terdengar teriakan gaje kali ini dengan suara yang lebih berat. Sasori dan Deidara saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Mereka mencoba mendatangi tempat asal suara.

"Astagfirullah!" terlihat seorang berambut hitam yang kemudian kita ketahui namanya Itachi.

Sasori dan Deidara kembali bengong. Bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kalian berani berbuat yang tidak senonoh di bulan penuh berkah ini? Sadarlah kalian!" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang yang dikatakan sebagai tersangka.

"Aku tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, Itachi," kata seorang laki-laki yang mukanya penuh tindik.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah memeluk Konan?" tanya Itachi ngotot.

"Dia tadi ketakutan karena listrik mendadak padam. Kau tidak dengar teriakannya?"

"Aku tidak percaya. Dia pasti teriak karena kau mencoba menyerangnya tiba-tiba."

"Aku hanya menenangkannya, Bodoh!"

"Kau memeluknya, Muka Tindik!"

"Kau itu terlalu blak-blakan Itachi! Kau itu sudah mengalahkan Joni si blak-blakkan!"

"Apa hubungannya, Wajah Mesum?"

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah membicarakan wajahku? Wajah adikmu lebih mesum daripada wajahku!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa adikku tercinta, Orang Aneh!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Itachi Lebay-Lebayan!"

"Apa maksudmu menambahkan kata Lebay-Lebayan dibelakang namaku?"

"Karena kau itu memang LEBAY ITACHI! Akui saja! Dasar kau sharinggan siala-," kata-kata Pein terputus karena Konan berteriak lagi.

"Berhentilah bertengkar karena masalah aneh ini, Tuan-tuan."

"Ini gara-gara dia!" Itachi dan Pein saling tunjuk.

Telunjuk Pein menusuk mata Itachi dan telunjuk Itachi masuk ke hidung Pein yang penuh tindikan.

"ADAUW!" keduanya kembali berteriak.

Sasori dan Deidara masih bengong menonton adegan yang tidak penting ini.

"Kau mencolok mataku! Adauw! Lihat ini mataku jadi merah! Aku harus ambil Instooo untuk mengobati mata merahku!" teriak Itachi sambil menyebutkan nama merek obat.

"Kau mencolok hidungku! Adauw! Sialan! Kau membuat tindikku bergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya! Awas kau Itachi!" teriak Pein sambil memegang hidungnya.

Cowok berambut merah dan pirang itu terbelalak ketika melihat Pein mengeluarkan tindiknya dan mulai mengelapnya dengan tisu. Hidungnya penuh dengan lubang tindikan. Bolong. Pein lebih seram jika ia melepas tindiknya. Hidungnya benar-benar bolong. Lebih mengerikan daripada Orochimaru yang sedang pamer otot. Maksudnya benar-benar mengerikan. Hingga author tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik.

"Hi-hidungnya, un!" Deidara berbisik pada Sasori.

"Jelek sekali. Kalau tindiknya hilang mungkin dia butuh operasi plastik untuk menambal semua lubang yang ditimbulkan oleh tindikan itu!" seru Sasori pelan.

"YA AMPUN!"

Kembali terdengar teriakan dari Itachi. Sasori dan Deidara berlari menuju asal suara Itachi. Mungkin kali ini mereka bisa mendapat tontonan gratis lagi.

"Ya ampun Zetsu! Kenapa kau malah memakan Tobi!"

Terlihat Zetsu tengah memasukkan kepala Tobi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya menjilatnya," kata Zetsu dengan nada santai.

"Kau memakannya! Idiot!" teriak Itachi kencang.

Zetsu melepaskan Tobi. Dan berjalan mendekati Itachi, tampaknya ia agak tersinggung dikatai sebagai idiot oleh Itachi.

"Ada perbedaan yang mencolok antara MENJILAT dan MEMAKAN, Itachi. Jika aku menjilat, aku hanya memasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Dan jika aku memakan aku akan mengunyah lalu menelannya. Seperti ini," Zetsu mengambil sebuah benda dan langsung mengunyah lalu menelannya.

"Ano, Zetsu-senpai.. Kau baru saja memakan celana dalamku," kata Tobi malu-malu.

"Hoek! Hoek!" Zetsu langsung megap-megap. Mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Sasori dan Deidara menahan tawanya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Itachi Lebay-Lebayan!" teriak Zetsu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Ini semua gara-gara kau! Untuk apa kau menjilat kepala Tobi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Zetsu dan Itachi segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sasori dan Deidara mendatangi Tobi yang terlihat sedikit kedinginan. Mereka menyerahkan sesuatu pada Tobi.

"Apa ini, Senpai?"

"Sebuah hadiah, un," kata Deidara dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Tobi dalam keadaan terharu.

Tobi menghapus air matanya lalu membuka hadiahnya.

"Ini kan?" Tobi melihatnya dengan wajah bingung. Bingung antara diterima ataukah harus dibuang saja.

.

"Jadi tadi kau memberikan Tobi celana dalammu?" tanya Sasori setengah kaget dengan kelakuan gila Deidara.

"Kan kasihan, un. Dia tadi kedinginan, un. Mana cuma pakai jubah Akatsuki lagi, un."

Sasori menempelkan tangannya di kening Deidara. Memastikan Deidara tidak demam. Baru beberapa saat tinggal di asrama ini dan otak Deidara sudah mulai terkontaminasi.

"Oya, un. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi Tobi bisa gak pakai celana ya, un?"

Sasori mengernyit jijik.

"Mungkin tadi dia baru selesai BAB. Terus Zetsu datang dan menjilat kepalanya," kata Sasori berusaha menjawabnya walaupun sedikit jijik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Kenapa Zetsu menjilat Tobi, un?"

"Rahasia ilahi," Sasori ngeloyor pergi dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya niatnya mengikuti Itachi sudah pudar karena adegan menjijikkan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Danna, un!" panggil Deidara. Sasori menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

Krik Krik

.

.

"Sekarang aku yang gak pakai celana, un! Boleh pinjam?" tanya Deidara dengan raut wajah tak bersalah.

Sasori sweatdrop dengan tidak elit.

"Pakai punyamu sendiri!"

Sasori menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Semoga otaknya belum terkontaminasi, doanya dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p>To be continue<p>

**A/N : **Hieee.. aneh banget ya chapter kali ini? Silahkan kalau mau berkeluh kesah atau ada yang mau ditanyakan atau rekues #apaan sih. Tulis di ripiu ato PM juga boleh. Kishishishi..


	4. Chapter 4

Huaaa.. Maafkan yang lama apdet ini. Gara-gara ada UTS semua kegiatan harus berhenti. *ngeles*

Fic ini dibuat beberapa jam sebelum publish untuk melepas stres, ohohoho..

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic yang sangat gaje dari Aya. Semoga menghibur..

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:**

Humor/Friendship

**Rated:**

T

**Warning**: Gaje, OOC sangat sepertinya, typo, dan kesalahan yang luput dari editan Aya. Sedikit masalah aneh terjadi di dalam chapter ini, mohon kuatkan iman anda! #digetok.

**Akatsuki The Hero!**

* * *

><p>Sesuai dengan judul kali ini. Para anggota Akatsuki pun diharuskan belajar. Kalian tidak mau memiliki pahlawan yang bego kan? Misalnya ketika kalian sedang membeli 9 apel. Lalu ditengah jalan, tiba tiba apel yang kalian beli berjatuhan. Lalu datanglah pahlawan dan membantu kalian memunguti apel-apel itu. Dan kemudian terjadilah percakapan singkat seperti ini:<p>

Kalian : "Terima kasih sudah membantu memunguti apel saya." (sambil ngitung apel)

Pahlawan: "Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah." (gaya sok keren)

Kalian : "Ehm.. Tapi apelnya kurang. Cuma 8. Tadi ada 9."

Pahlawan: (Dengan wajah terkejut) "Apa? Cuma 8? Sebentar coba saya hitung. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, delapan, sembilan. Sembilan kok. Kau cuma salah hitung anak muda." (hilang dalam sekejap)

Kalian : (Pasang ekspresi apapun yang kalian mau. Entah senyum, marah, sweatdrop, terserah kalian)

.

Jadi kita bisa menarik beberapa kesimpulan dari cerita diatas.

Kesimpulan pertama adalah bahwa sang pahlawan memang tidak pandai berhitung karena tidak diajari pelajaran yang baik oleh agensinya.

Kesimpulan kedua adalah bahwa yang menolong kalian itu seorang maling. Terlihat dari caranya membodohi kalian dan cara menghilangnya yang sangat cepat.

Kesimpulan ketiga adalah baik pahlawan maupun kalian sama-sama bodoh.

Bagaimanapun kesimpulannya. Kita dapat mengambil hikmah dari cerita tadi. Pelajaran itu sangat penting, wahai anak muda. Seberapa pun bencinya kita pada pelajaran itu. Setidaknya kita tidak bisa dibodoh-bodohi seperti cerita tadi.

Nah, jadi kalian mengerti kan? Mengapa judul ini bercerita tentang pelajaran? Author pasang tampang keren.

Kita mulai ceritanya dan lupakan pembuka yang gaje ini!

.

**Chapter 4 : The Lesson **

**.  
><strong>

Sasori dan Deidara dipandu oleh Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang tidak memiliki pupil mata. Disebut Byakugan. Info yang pastinya semua orang juga sudah tahu. Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang amat luas. Deidara terpesona olehnya. Hinata menjelaskan sedikit dengan -sedikit- gugup.

"Be-begitulah. Ma-mari kita lanjutkan. Ke ruang kelas," kata Hinata.

Sasori memanggil Deidara yang masih saja terpesona pada ruangan itu.

"Hei, cepat! Atau kutinggal!"

Deidara cengo sebentar. "Lho? Ini bukan kelasnya, un?"

"Itu toilet. Kau tidak dengar penjelasan barusan?"

Deidara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Merasa sedikit malu.

Bangunan itu luas sekali. Walau dulu tempat audisinya sangat jelek. Asrama mereka terletak di lantai 1, lalu di lantai 2 ada kelas mereka, di lantai 3 ada tempat latihan (sebenarnya di semua lantai ada tempat latihan, tergantung jenis latihannya), di lantai 4 ada minimarket, di lantai 5.. Mereka belum sampai ke lantai 5. Karena kelas mereka di lantai 2, jadi Hinata menjelaskan bagian yang penting saja.

"Luas sekali, un!" sahut Deidara.

"Ten-tentu saja. Ini kan buat para calon pahlawan," balas Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Pahlawan," Deidara mulai berkhayal.

Berkhayal namanya akan sekeren _Super Junior _atau _Superman._ Yang penting ada kata _Super_ di namanya. Mungkin nanti ketika sudah jadi pahlawan dia akan mengubah _nick name-_nya menjadi _Super Deidara_. Keren, un.. Batin Deidara.

"Pahlawan kok gak pakai celana?" tanya Sasori.

Mendengar perkataan Sasori yang sarkastis dan miris (?) membuat hancur khayalan tingkat dewa milik Deidara. Apalagi _image-_nya hancur berkeping-keping dihadapan gadis manis bernama Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah menahan tawa.

"Itu kan duluuu, un," balas Deidara sambil meniru sebuah iklan sambil berusaha melucu walau sayang garing dan dia ditinggal begitu saja oleh Hinata dan Sasori.

Kalau sempat ia ingin memukul Sasori dengan palu seberat 1 ton. Namun sayangnya lagi, mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka.

"I-ini kelas kalian," kata Hinata sambil melirik jam. "Sampai jumpa."

Sasori dan Deidara melambai pada Hinata yang segera berlari keluar.

"Pasti dia mau kencan," sahut Sasori.

"Tau darimana, un?"

"Tobi. Dia tadi malam mewek karena Hinata mau kencan sama Naruto," kata Sasori sambil masuk ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih bengong. Sepertinya nanti malam akan ada orang yang mewek karena kasus yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori berusaha untuk tidak melempar meja pada orang-orang yang ada dikelasnya. Seharusnya ia tahu. Ya, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tidak ada namanya sekolah menjadi pahlawan. Walaupun itu gratis. Ingat _gratis._ Kelas ini seperti sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang bermimpi menjadi pahlawan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kelas ini melebihi rumah sakit jiwa.

_Kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku terkontaminasi oleh kegilaan mereka,_ batin Sasori.

"Ya, lakukan seperti itu! Benar! Keluarkan semangat kalian!" teriak _sensei_ yang mengajar mereka dengan pakaian super ketat.

"Sasori, sekarang giliranmu! Apa kau sudah menemukan kata-kata yang tepat?" tanya _sensei _yang kita ketahui namanya Maito Gai.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, _Sensei,_" kata Sasori malas, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kupelajari."

"Sasori, dengarkan aku. Perkenalan sebelum melakukan penyelamatan itu adalah hal penting. Tanpa itu kalian tidak akan dikenal. Anak-anak! Mari kita tunjukkan pada Sasori apa yang sudah kita diskusikan tadi!"

"Osh!" teriak mereka semua –minus Sasori-.

"Tukang pakai Tindik yang tidak Mesum! Pein!" teriak Pein lalu berdiri sambil memegang tindiknya.

"Orang ganteng! Zetsu!" teriak Zetsu sambil mengedipkan mata dengan centil. Persis bencong Taman Lawang.

"Tobi suka Lolipop!" kata Tobi sambil ngisap lolipopnya.

"Pecinta Duit!" Kakuzu lompat sambil ngibas-ngibas uang.

"Super Deidara!" teriak Deidara yang sudah memakai kostum ala _Superman _(padahal yang dipakai adalah baju mirip milik Gai dan jubahnya dari jubah Akatsuki).

"Si pecinta adik, Itachi!" seru tachi sambil meluk foto Sasuke-nya.

"Jika memang ada penjahat, kalian akan keburu dibunuh sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkenalan konyol seperti itu," ujar Sasori sinis sambil memotong acara perkenalan tak jelas itu.

"Aku belum perkenalan lho," sahut Kisame, Hidan dan Konan serempak.

Sasori menoleh ke arah mereka dengan galak.

"Itulah yang kumaksud! Belum sempat kalian perkenalan, kalian sudah mati konyol! Aku keluar dari tempat aneh ini!"

Cowok berambut merah itu keluar dari kelas. Ia harus menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat itu. Benar-benar tempat yang konyol. Mana ada orang yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu jika akan menangkap penjahat. Konyol sekali. Apa mereka kira mereka ini seperti di televisi? Sasori menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Sementara itu yang lain tetap melanjutkan pelajaran memperkenalkan mereka. Tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasori benar. _Well, _mereka hanya melakukan hal yang menurut mereka keren. Dan memperkenalkan diri dengan pose itu adalah hal yang keren. Ya, hal yang keren jika kita melihat dari sudut pandang mereka atau sudut pandang alien.

* * *

><p>To be continue<p>

**A/N : **Hieee.. aneh banget ya chapter kali ini? Silahkan kalau mau berkeluh kesah atau ada yang mau ditanyakan atau rekues #apaan sih. Tulis di ripiu ato PM juga boleh. Kishishishi..


End file.
